In order to generate cancer incidence rates for the SEER Program and United States Cancer mortality rates, the NCI must obtain population estimates in greater detail than normally available from the Bureau of Census. The purpose of this agreement is to obtain specially developed county population estimates to enable the timely reporting of annual cancer statistics and monitoring of trends over time. For the National Cancer Institute, The Bureau of the Census (BOC) will: a. Develop July 1, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, and 2009 county-level population estimates for bridged single-race groups (4 races), Hispanic origin, and sex for ages 0-84 by single year of age and for the age category 85+. b. Develop July 1, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, and 2009 county-level population estimates for bridged single-race groups (4 races), Hispanic origin, and sex for age categories 85-89, 90-94, 95-99, and 100+. These county-level estimates shall sum exactly to the age category estimates in part a. Reporting Requirements: a. Provide the specified population estimates as electronic ASCII files on CD-ROM or make them available for download. The data layout should include: data year, state FIPS code, county FIPS code, bridged single-race, sex, Hispanic origin, age, population estimate. b. Provide documentation necessary for understanding the estimation procedures used in developing the population estimates.